cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Cowboy Keith
Cowboy Keith is a CAW wrestler currently in the NWL. He is a one time NWL Champion. Noob Wrestling League (2014 - Present) NWL Champion (2014) Cowboy Keith made his debut in the NWL on April 9th in a NWL Championship Tournament Match against Vincent Andolini. Keith would go on to beat him and Pennywise the following week, to advance to the finals. He would face off against CM Punk at NWL Over the Limit to determine the first ever NWL Champion. He would end up winning the match. Punk would get a rematch for the title by beating Spiderman and would actually beat Keith in two tag team matches in the weeks leading up to their rematch. At NWL Money in the Bank Keith was able to retain the championship against Punk. On May 28th Chaz Parker was named the #1 contender for his championship. Vincent Andolini would also hint at cashing in his Money in the Bank contract on Keith multiple times. Keith would win multiple matches in the weeks leading up to their clash at NWL Summerslam. At Summerslame Keith would retain the championship against Chaz. However on the July 9th episode of the NWL he would lose a match to Carnage and get beat down following the loss. Vincent Andolini would then come down and cash in his Money in the Bank Contract becoming the new NWL Champion. Following the loss of his title he would lose to Chaz Parker two weeks later. At NWL Extreme Rules he would be in the Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match for the title but would be unsucessful and regaining it. Keith would finally get his one-on-one rematch against Vincent Andolini by beating Edge on the August 6th episode of the NWL. At NWL Royal Rumble he would be unsuccessful in his match against Andolini. The following Wednesday he would lose a Fatal 4-Way #1 Contenders match too. Various Feuds & Teaming with Barrett (2015 - Present) After this Keith became more agressive and disrespectful to other wrestlers. Shawn Michaels took exception to this and began to teach Keith a lesson in respect. At both NWL Night of Champions and NWL Wrestlemania Keith proved that Shawn Michaels was an old washed up man by beating him twice. In season 2 Keith lost his first match against a debuting Hiroshi Nakamoto. Two weeks later he would gain a victory over him and again at NWL Money in the Bank 2. Following this Keith would lose to another debuting wrestler, Lamar Henderson, and eventually El Generico. This would lead to him teaming up with Wade Barrett to teach the new rookies their place in the NWL. At NWL Extreme Rules 2 they would defeat Generico in a 2-on-1 tornado handicap match. Then they would beat Generico and Lamar together in a tag team match at NWL Royal Rumble 2. Hiroshi would then begin to feud with Keith again leading to a 3-on-2 handicap match at NWL Wrestlemania 2 that Keith and Barrett lost. Championships and Accomplishments *'Noob Wrestling League' **NWL Champion (1 time) Entrance Themes *"Wanted Dead or Alive" by: Bon Jovi Category:NWL